


费艾诺家族（The House of Fëanor）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 在维林诺，奈丹妮尔在雕刻，阿耐瑞在传授学识，菲纳芬在悔恨，伊缀尔在要求她与生俱来的权利，而世界在改变。





	费艾诺家族（The House of Fëanor）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House of Feanor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162684) by [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge). 



> 【原文作者】Deborah Judge
> 
> 【原文链接】[The House of Fëanor](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2447117/1/The-House-of-Feanor)
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【人物】奈丹妮尔（Nerdanel），阿耐瑞（Anairë）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2006年1月

在诺多登上贝烈瑞安德的海岸的第一个夜晚，我的两个儿子与泰勒瑞的白船一同被烈焰吞没。在维林诺的海岸上，我为他们塑了像，正对着我永不能渡过的大海。火焰在发间燃烧，他们彼此相抱，绝望地扑打着舔舐对方血肉的火舌。阿姆罗德的年轻脸庞一派听天由命，阿姆洛斯的则沾满点点干涸的眼泪。就留下他们吧，我曾乞求费艾诺。他们还是孩子，而你是带他们去死。

我是奈丹妮尔，费艾诺的妻子；雕刻家，艺术家。在这个蒙福的岛国，我是费艾诺家族的最后一人。

数不清的岁月中，我都在独自雕刻。完成每一根红色的头发、每一片烧焦的指甲，都要耗费一次日升日落的时间。除非维拉肯给予宽恕，否则我的儿子们就只能以这样的形态在维林诺生存——追随费艾诺的人不得渡过大海，亦不得自曼督斯的殿堂里归来，直到阿尔达的伤毁得到医治。

终于，有个沉默寡言的黑发女人来到了我身边，她带着一本记载传统学识的厚书。起初我没有认出她；这很奇怪，因为她分明是个诺多，而我留下的族人并不多。那时我已经开始雕刻迈兹洛斯，正在赤褐色的石材上一刀刀凿出他那优美的轮廓。

“昆迪将成为大地上最美的生灵，”她读道，“他们将拥有、孕育并创造出更多的美。”[1]

“阿耐瑞，”我说。我怎能没认出我丈夫的弟弟的妻子？于是我又看了看她。她的眼睛不同寻常，那样的情状我从前只见过一次，在我丈夫的父亲眼里。“你做了什么？”我问她。

“婚姻如何才能永久解除？”阿耐瑞读道，“依据亡者的意愿，或曼督斯的判决。”[2]

“你为什么来这里？”我问她。

阿耐瑞的目光抬离了书本。她说：“给我看看我的儿子。”

我雕刻着；迈兹洛斯的右手被吊上头顶，姿态昭示着无法言传的痛苦——躯干扭曲，钢铐扣腕。我的双手过处，他伤痕累累，遍体割伤、瘀伤和疤痕。

“给我看看我的儿子。”阿耐瑞又说。

芬巩的弓抬了起来，黑色发辫在身后飞扬。他张口歌唱，眼望苍天。阿耐瑞在他身边跪下，复述着他对曼威的祈祷：在诺多急需帮助时，赐予他们一些怜悯吧。[3]

下一个到来的是至高王菲纳芬，金发上戴着并不稳固的王冠。很多诺多与他同来，观看我儿子们的脸庞，他们在一座座雕像前驻足，开始诉说、咒骂，或祈求原谅。芬国昐家族有位女子在芬巩的雕像前跪倒，额头触到他脚下。

“你创造了这样的美，”菲纳芬问，“难道你不为此惶恐吗？”

“我有。”我答道。菲纳芬等待着下文，但我并未多言。

“你愿不愿做我的顾问？”最后他问，“我知道你是睿智的。”不难记起，他比我的三个孩子还要年轻。他说：“我从不曾被培养成一位王者。”

当然，费艾诺也一样。“费艾诺家族不接受茵迪丝的儿子统治。”我说，然后微微一笑，好让他可以想像我是在戏言。

“我的兄弟，”我说，“只要我的姐妹埃雅玟愿意，我就会前往澳阔泷迪。在那里，我将雕刻那些在我丈夫造成的劫难中遇害的人们，将为你们展示你们的子女在贝烈瑞安德立下的伟大功绩。你认为埃雅玟愿不愿意接受这个提议？”

菲纳芬注视着我长子手上的血迹。“不，”他回答，“我认为我们不能。”

在维林诺，时间以奇特的方式流逝。纵然一个纪元已过，不朽之地的万物却仍可以貌似与从前无异。我只是靠了布满海岸的雕像，才能计量年岁；一俟我的儿子们安顿于他们的王国当中，我便雕出了阿耐瑞的子女。图尔巩坐在金色的王座上，统治着一座戒备森严的壮观石城。阿瑞蒂尔勇敢挑战了乌苟立安特的黑暗后裔，以及潜藏在一个精灵的灵魂中更深的黑暗。芬巩即位成为贝烈瑞安德的至高王，头戴我的儿子们交出的王冠。

我向阿耐瑞展示了她的前夫，英勇的芬国昐。他独自对抗魔苟斯，盾牌镶嵌着水晶，宝剑闪耀有如一颗黑暗中的亮星。他的手臂定格成最后的绝望一击。

不久，我也雕刻到了菲纳芬的子女。芬罗德建造了辉煌的洞庭，为一个人类男子付出了生命。在多瑞亚斯，加拉德瑞尔与凯勒博恩同坐，梦想着一个只属于他们的森林王国。

人群来了，观看着，惊叹着。

“诺多为奥力所钟爱，”阿耐瑞读道，“他们的知识变得渊博，技能变得高超。”[4]

时隔许久，至高王菲纳芬才回到此地，庄重地行走在诸多雕像和大海之间。“伟大的王国，”他说，看着我为芬罗德和图尔巩雕的像，“贝烈瑞安德的荣耀。”在一个短暂的胜利时刻，芬巩把迈兹洛斯救出了安格班。菲纳芬碰了碰雕像，然后转身面对我：“在诺多中传播这些的人，你不是第一个。”

“我丈夫所言带来了破坏和死亡。”我说，“我为那样的后果而愧疚。但那并不意味着他所言不真。”

我领菲纳芬回到芬罗德无畏地统治着纳国斯隆德的雕像旁。父亲久久凝视着儿子，然后背转身去。

“我的哥哥在哪里？”他问我。

“费艾诺在曼督斯，”我答道。我曾感应到他被炎魔夺走生命的一刻，还有维拉给予我的选择：是否斩断那个融合我和他的灵魂的牵绊。

“你为什么不为他雕像？”菲纳芬问。

我专注地瞪了菲纳芬良久，意在让他看清我眼中留存的牵绊。“费艾诺是怀着对维拉的愤怒离开了维林诺，但他同时也是出于对他父亲的爱。我的儿子们追随他，是出于对他的爱。阿耐瑞的儿子们离开，是出于对我儿子们的爱。而你的儿子们，则是出于对她儿子们的爱。我们这些留下的人，又为何在此？我们做得出什么样的伟大功绩，堪与那些已经离去的人们相提并论？”

“我曾那么肯定自己将离开，”菲纳芬说，“哪怕是亲族杀戮，也不能令我回头。但在曼督斯的话语中，我终于听到了真相。在贝烈瑞安德没有希望，没有伟业，只有无尽的眼泪。奈丹妮尔，你比我更睿智。早在费艾诺尚在时，你就已洞悉了这个真相，选择留下。你的智慧并不是耻辱。”

“睿智并不总意味着正确，”我说，“而我想念我的儿子。”

凯勒巩，发色浅淡酷似我的母亲。他追求着一个美丽的女人。他曾把动物小心地囚入牢笼，用优雅肢体的动作诱惑它们顺从。但这个女人不会顺从，而她的儿子将会要了他的性命。

库茹芬，像他父亲一样的能工巧匠。他也像他父亲一样渴求着那三颗无上的珠宝。他策马追逐着其中一颗，饥渴、痛苦，脸上除了欲望，一无所有。

卡兰希尔，肤色深暗、性子暴躁，统治着沙盖理安。他与一个人类女子结盟，在她拒绝臣服他时又暴跳如雷。然而他仍然敬佩她的勇气，那勇气与他自己的如此相似。

在多瑞亚斯，一切毁灭后，又再被毁。我余下的五个儿子无法抗拒那个吸干他们全部希望的誓言，如鬼魂般策马而去。在多瑞亚斯，迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔把他们的三个兄弟埋葬在一处。

在维林诺的海岸上，刚多林的城墙开始坍塌。它们是我在很多次循环之前雕就，以贝烈瑞安德的年岁计算，就是很多个世纪。这是我身为艺术家所承受的诅咒：维拉赐予我用于创造的一切材料，我尚未找到哪一种能存续到永恒。

维林诺是一方没有变化之地，变化却偶尔会被引入。很多次循环之后，有消息说伊缀尔回来了。我记忆中，她还是个活泼的小女孩，爱在双圣树间雀跃舞蹈；然而她来到我的海岸时，已是一位颀长挺拔的年轻女子，长长的金发上戴着属于一位提力安至高王子的额环。她的赤脚上有着积年的银灰伤疤，若非它们作祟，她的美就无可挑剔。“在赫尔卡拉赫，我的脚撑破了鞋子。”不等我发问，她就作了解释。

她的丈夫是个人类，矮小、壮实，脸上长着毛发，发达的肌肉貌似开凿岩石。他咧嘴笑着，对身边的奇景充满敬畏；但我很想知道，伊缀尔是否意识到了她有多残酷——她把他带来了这样一支民族当中：他们曾注意到我那雕刻家的肌肉，因而觉得有必要在传承著作中记下我不美丽的一笔。

“他们都很幼稚，”伊缀尔望着贝烈瑞安德诸国那些正在朽坏的雕像，“他们建造堡垒和洞窟，就好像那样做能起到任何作用，就好像他们不懂那根本就无关紧要。只有维林诺才至关重要。只有维林诺才能拯救他们。”

伊缀尔带我回到了芬国昐接过王权之前的旧居。这位王子的旧居仍在，而伊缀尔已经宣布它归她所有。

“那么有人支持你吗？”我问。

“有一些，”她答道，“有不多的一些芬国昐家族的人，他们仍留在维林诺，并且不愿被芬威的幺子统治。但他们的人数，多过贝烈瑞安德我的家族余下的人。支持我的人，不如支持你的多。”伊缀尔领我来到窗前，指向海边那一大片雕像和行走其间的诺多族人。

“我本可以在贝烈瑞安德称王统治，”她说，“我伯父死后，我父亲就成了至高王。我是至高王的女儿，有权继承王位。但我为什么要那样做？在贝烈瑞安德，人民正在衰微，而希望只能来自此地。我的儿子就要来了；我的儿子埃雅仁迪尔，精灵和人类的儿子。他将向维拉恳求援助，向那些余下的诺多恳求援助。我们想要维拉作出什么回应？我们又将给予什么回应？诺多的三大家族将作出什么回应？”

伊缀尔在向我要求什么，这显而易见；而我的回答同样显而易见——迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔仍活在贝烈瑞安德。“提力安有两位至高王子，现在却有三方，”我说，“我属于费艾诺家族，不会为茵迪丝的儿子们效力。”

伊缀尔微笑了，这还是我见到她以来，她第一次微笑。她跪下，拿起她随身从贝烈瑞安德带来的袋子，从中取出了一顶金色的冠冕。它是纯金制成，貌似朴素；但当劳瑞林果实的光芒触及它的侧面，便在它的每一处表面点亮了五彩缤纷的火焰。它正是费艾诺家族王子的冠冕。伊缀尔跪在我面前，把它交到我手中。

“这是迈兹洛斯送来的。”她说。

埃雅仁迪尔来到了埃尔达玛海湾，额头上戴着一颗精灵宝钻。他去了提力安，却不见有人迎接，至高王菲纳芬也不曾寻找他。维拉接纳了他，聆听了他的恳求：宽恕诺多，怜悯精灵和人类。我们等待着维拉回应，与此同时，非同一般的寂静在维林诺蔓延开来。

“对精灵和人类而言，维拉更像是长辈和领袖，而非主宰，”阿耐瑞读道，“如果爱努在他们不肯接受引导时致力强迫，结果很少被证明是好的。”[5]

我身边环绕着我造的雕像，站在维林诺的海滨，戴上了费艾诺家族的冠冕。我在悼念的黑袍上绣了费艾诺之星，它包含着精灵宝钻的全部色彩。阿耐瑞带着她的书，与我同行；她穿了一身不属于任何家族的学者素白，但我知道，她已宣誓效忠她孙女的家族。我们一起走上了通往诺多至高王庭的重重台阶。

菲纳芬的王庭不在提力安。尽管如此，它的外观却与芬威的王庭差相仿佛，后者正是我丈夫一度违抗维拉的地方。这里同样设有三位王子的石椅，至高王座设在中心高出地面的台阶上。我对阿耐瑞鞠了一躬；她留在门外，面对正聚集起来的人群，而我举步穿过了门廊。

伊缀尔站在王座所在的台阶前，面对坐在王座上的至高王菲纳芬。我问：“在此，我可有资格？”

不等菲纳芬开口，伊缀尔就答道：“你有。”

至高王迟疑了很久。“我们从前曾在这里——你的丈夫，”他对我说，“和你的祖父，”他转向伊缀尔，“世界夹在他们二人之间，被弄得四分五裂。你们是为此来到这里吗？”

“我发誓我不是。”伊缀尔说。

菲纳芬望向我。“我不是费艾诺，”我说，“我只是属于他的家族。我来此不是为了击败你。”

伊缀尔向她的叔祖父伸出了手。他握住她的手，步下三级台阶，站到了地面。

“加拉德瑞尔仍然活着。”我对他说。

“我知道。”他说，“她还有待找到她的伟大王国。”他的语声中不闻亲切，而我想起了澳阔泷迪的鲜血。

“我主张，我们不去。”菲纳芬说，“就让维拉引导我们，因为事实已经再清楚不过：我们缺乏引导他们的智慧。我们甚至引导不了自身。我们这些余下的诺多，到底算是什么？不过是我们那支曾经自豪的民族支离破碎的残余。我惧怕我们的骄傲，更甚于惧怕任何危险。我主张，我们不去。”

“芬国昐家族主张，我们去。”伊缀尔回道，“我的祖父率领他的属从前去贝烈瑞安德，不是为了骄傲，而是为了爱，是为了拯救这场流亡中尚能挽回的一切。即便你相信你女儿的命运是咎由自取，那么我丈夫的族人又如何？他们不曾被召唤西行，蒙福者不曾向他们提供逃离破碎故土的避难之所。我父亲认为他可以修建城墙、保护自身，可那就是刚多林的城墙，我亲眼见证它在我周围分崩离析。当我的祖父策马前去挑战魔苟斯，好让追随他的人得以抱持希望活下去，他的认识有所不同；而诺多当中众所周知，诺多的至高王芬国昐绝非不智。芬国昐家族主张，我们去。”

轮到了我开口，而我忽然意识到，菲纳芬王或许不知道我会说什么。他可能会想起我对我丈夫说过的话，我曾如何预言他的命运，以及我早已知晓“一切将以毁灭收场”。当然，那都已经应验。

但或许，他完全知道我会说什么。那一刻我看清了他——独自在至高王的王座上坐了一个纪元，失去了子女、父亲和兄弟，明明知道血亲当中至少还有一些活着，明明知道要是没有这个他因过于睿智而无法做出的决定，他就能去往他们身边。

迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔仍活在贝烈瑞安德，而迈兹洛斯已把他的冠冕送到了我手中。他将需要我来代言，不是作为他的母亲，而是作为费艾诺家族的王子。

“费艾诺家族主张我们去，”我说，“在那片土地上，伟大的功绩犹待我们去达成。”

外面，人群已经聚集起来，倾听着阿耐瑞的话语。“虽然万物皆在宏乐中得以预先构思、在远景中得以预先展示，但对真正进入一亚者而言，每事每物仍将依据时机不期而至，如同全新、未经告知。”[6]

我们一起把各自家族的纹章设在三张古老的王子宝座上。然后我们打开大厅的门，向聚集起来的诺多宣布，我们已经选择了什么。

我是奈丹妮尔，费艾诺的妻子，七个儿子的母亲；在维林诺的岛国，我是费艾诺家族的最后一人。诺多正在贝烈瑞安德与魔苟斯决战，维拉与他们同在；领军的是菲纳芬，以及伊缀尔，还有阿耐瑞，带着她的厚书。但是追随费艾诺的人不得渡过大海，我涉足的任一只船都不会离开这片大地。这是对费艾诺家族的诅咒，而曾是玛赫坦之女的我，已经亲身将它承担。

在这片海岸上，我雕刻了我长子的死。地心的火焰烧尽了他，也把那颗宝钻灼离了他的手心。玛格洛尔在流浪，他那颗宝钻被抛入了大海。愿维拉宽恕他。愿他们学会宽恕我们所有人。

为了这个纪元我的最后一座雕塑，我沿着海岸收集着浮木。不要貌似坚实的硬木，也不要来自鲜活青葱的森林的木材。我把浮木放在沙滩上晒干。不必匆忙。这个纪元眼看就要结束，随之而去的还有我的家族在贝烈瑞安德的作为与功过。当木头足够堆起火葬的柴堆，我把它们收集起来，一起点燃。其实，我本可以用岩石雕出一团火焰。它的颜色将同样明亮，它也能随风而动，几可乱真。我甚至可以用细小的锐利碎片给它加上锋刃棱角，好灼疼碰触它的人。但是我仿造的岩石火焰永远不能燃尽自身，永远不能化作火焰的残迹。这火焰是我丈夫的一个拙劣肖像。一个真正的肖像将会耗尽贝烈瑞安德、维林诺，乃至一亚本身。它将把观者烧光毁灭，然而他们将会渴望被毁灭，只为可以曾经如此明亮。这火焰是我的费艾诺的一个黯淡的影子，也是我给我丈夫造出的惟一雕像。

我望着余烬成灰，发现我开始领会了费艾诺发下誓言时必定已经知晓的事实。同样的事实，或许伊缀尔在嫁给一个凡人，带他来到维林诺时已经领会，芬罗德在为一个人类男子付出生命时也已领会。我们首生的儿女并非不朽。我们甚至并非长生。只不过，我们的世界乃至整个一亚，都将在我们生命结束的时刻一并终结。

“汝等将洒下无尽的眼泪，”曼督斯曾对流亡者们宣布，“汝等将厌倦世界，仿佛背负重担；汝等将衰微，变得有如懊悔的幽灵。”[7]当然，我亲口复述时就已明白，他所言千真万确。那是对智见的诅咒。只不过，那些话语对留下的人们也一样适用。只有维拉和凌驾于维拉之上的至尊者心存怜悯，希望才会来临。也许在贝烈瑞安德，他们会学到这一点。

我伫立着，眺望大海。很快，诺多的余众就会带着捷报归航。至高王子们将会返回，而我将与他们并立；我将为费艾诺家族代言，直到阿尔达再造，我的丈夫归来。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> [1]-[7]：引自《精灵宝钻》。


End file.
